Zombie Apocalypse
by StasiaAussie
Summary: The end of the world is here...and it's not because of 2012, ZOMBIES have taken over. With only Paramore having survived...what will happen? With Romance...drama...adventure...and spine tinglers! PARAMORE FANFICTION. TAYLEY JOSHAYLEY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Unbelievable!" Taylor gasped in a girly way.

"Right? She was all like 'Pink is for bitches, and I was like really dude?"

"Mmm girlfriend you rock that pink and show those bitches off." He snapped. I burst out laughing at his girl manner and gave him a side ways hug.

"I love you T, sometimes it's hard to remember I'm the only girl in the band." I joked ruffling his hair and ran out of his grip before he could catch me, too late. He threw me across his shoulder and refused to put me down.

"Put me down!" I giggled.

"Not until you admit I make a prettier girl than you. And that you're jealous"

"No! I'm a prettier girl!" I laughed smacking my fist on his back.

"Wow you hit like a girl."

"Well hence the obvious!" I chuckled as he lowered me down. "Thank you." I huffed smoothing out my shirt.

"Wanna go to the movies?" he asked taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Noooo, I bought this new nail color, can I please try it on you?" I asked in my best pout face.

"No! It took three days to get the blue out from last wee-don't give me that face!" 

"Pretty please Tay? With a big red cheery on top?" I pouted.

"Oh alright, but make the tip lighter this time, the cream didn't suite me." He sighed outstretching his hand for me to take. I took it eagerly and led him into my room.

"I have pink, red, orange, and green." I smiled dumping them on the bed.

"Anything but pink, that is not a manly color." He shook his head.

"Um I think orange will make match your tone!" I squealed and uncapped the top.

"Hey you're right it does go hu?" he grinned as I stroked the brush on the third nail.

"Hayley! Taylor! Get over here!" Jeremy called from the living room. There were times I regretted giving them a key to my home, for one when I forgot to lock the door while in the shower.

"We're in the bedroom!" Taylor yelled back.

"Guys I got news!" he panted resting his hands on his knees.

"What happened to you?" I questioned at a quick glance at his appearance. He was all red and sweaty.

"I ran here from Chris's house."

"You should give him a facial, I'm sure that will help him." Taylor suggested handing me his other hand.

"I should, I think cucumber though."

"Nah with his hair! A seaweed wrap will be better." Taylor grinned.

"Yeah hu? Maybe even a mango scrub—"

"Um there is at least ONE guy in the room." Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Sorry, so your news?" I motioned on.

"We start touring tonight, well in an hour really, first show is in Nashville."

"Sweet!" me and Taylor high-five in unison.

"But there's a problem." Jeremy continued. I looked at him quizzingly before continuing on Taylor.

"We're touring with Novel American." He said quickly. I dropped the bottle of nail polish in my hand and faced him with a dead look.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, we leave in an hour, they're meeting us there."

"Are they there yet?" I asked taking deep breaths.

"No in thirty though."

"Shit! We gotta hurry and get there first!" I yelled getting up.

"But you didn't finish!" Taylor mumbled.

"Take the nail polish, I'll finish later, we got to go!" I snapped rushing the boys out of my house and into the attic to get our bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well look what the wind dragged in." Jeremy mumbled under his breath as we stood in departure station, behind our bus was Novel American's.

"Looks pretty awesome doesn't it?" a voice behind us smirked; we all turned around and scoffed.

"Did your wife choose that too or were they out of bible based busses?" I asked smiling.

"Funny." He spat and stepped towards us.

"I see you guys didn't give up." He commented eyeing us down, we returned the favor.

"We have fans Farro."

"Hmmm with your voice…"

"Well I'm pretty sure hers is good enough for Novel American's isn't it?" Taylor smirked.

"Burn!" Jeremy high fived him referring to his latest tweet.

"Look's like someone's been looking into what we're up to." Zac said walking up from behind Josh followed by Ryan

"Nah we just have really good fans." I retorted.

"Whatever Williams, well we must get going, we have a show to play tonight, you know with my NEW band." Josh grinned emphasizing the word new.

"Don't get to cocky now, remember you're opening up for Paramore, you know OUR band." I snapped and laughed at his reaction.

"Let the flames begin." He smiled and walked away, and begin they shall.

Five Minutes before Showtime

"What are you doing back here?" I asked Taylor staring up at the T.V.

"Eh I can't stand hearing them perform." He shrugged. There was a red alert sign on the screen with a picture of some weird looking guy on the left.

"What are you watching?" I asked referring to the big red letters labeled WARNING!

"Some sort of zombie disease hit the south."

"Wow first the swine flu." Jeremy laughed passing us and heading to grab his bass.

'You really need to stop watching these movies Taylor, you're not the one dealing with your screams at night." I laughed "and hurry up we're on next." I warned.

Time later

"Will you find your strength in sinners shames? But I like the tension, and not always knowing the answers well you're gonna loose it! Oh you're gonna loose it!" I sang bouncing on the stage. I extended the microphone out to the crowd as Taylor and Justin played their solo.

"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster!" I scram letting the cheers and applause of the crowd move me.

"Don't you ever wonder how we survived, well now that your gone the world, ill stop the whole word ill stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive." I sang loudly banging my head like crazy.

"Don't you ever wonder how we survived? Well now that you're gone..." I looked up at the crowd and took a deep breath to let the last words come out strong and powerful.

"The world is—" at that point the whole sound cut off, my microphones turned off, the guys' instruments were back to regular sound. I looked behind me and eyed our manager. Whispers and questions rose from the crowd I had to run over backstage with the guys to see what happened.

"There's something wrong." Rob, our manager panicked.

"Well we can see that." Jeremy pointed out the obvious getting a little antsy because of the boos coming from the crowd. Can't blame him.

"We have to get everyone out of here, a government lockdown hit the States, there's some disease is going around and people must stay at home, and its not safe, it's best to remain calm and just let everyone go." He warned.

"Well we were almost done." I sighed and jogged back on stage to give them the news.

Taylor's p.o.v

I took a deep breath and cupped my hands over my mouth in an attempt to sound louder.,"Hey guys! We want to thank you all for coming here tonight! But there's been some rise of disease and well we gotta evacuate so if you please exit in orderly lines-"

"Holy Shit!" Jeremy scram looking to the left side of the stage.

"What's wron—" Hayley began to ask before screaming.

"RUN!" I yelled at them running behind Jeremy and Hayley to the right side of the stage. The whole crowd burst into panic and they were running out of the theater. After us was Rob, well what used to be Rob. Part of his face was hanging off only attached by small scraps of flesh. His right arm was torn off and only a white long bone and red bits of skin hung off his shoulder. His eyes were a red and part of his torso had been torn off, revealing the inside of his abdomen. I wanted to puke at the sight of it.

"I gotta lay off the horror films." I gulped closing my eyes while coherently stepping back.

"Taylor! Hayley shrieked and pulled me back from my arm. A swarm of misshaped staff and crew surrounded us. All looking like Rob had; and surrounding the three of us. It was a scene straight out of a horror film. Jeremy and I looked at each other nervously before dragging Hayley in between us and backed away slowly. They advanced in on us slowly walking in a slow march with their arm/arms extended moaning while dropping scraps of their body parts along the way.

"Do something!" I shrieked at Jeremy.

'What the fuck are they!" he yelled and panicked kicked in when we hit a dead end. There was no retreating now.

"Ok listen closely, on my count we make a run for it, straight through the middle and make our way to the bus, alright?" Hayley spoke up firmly.

"Wait run through them? Are you insane?" I asked my eyes widening, as they zoomed in, no less that five feet away.

"Yeah, just duck and run! Don't let any of them bite or scratch you! We don't know how this disease spreads! If someone doesn't show up in twenty we leave, agreed?"

"Alright, but you get the advantage cause you're small." Jeremy laughed dryly.

"You guys are crazy! We'll never make it!" I yelled over the screams of the fans.

"Taylor! Do you trust me?" she asked seriously facing me. I looked from her to the swarm of corpses and shook my head.

"Kill me for this." She sighed and motioned for Jeremy to advance. He nodded and scram loudly before surely diving into his death.

Before I could ask her what she was doing she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.

"For me, run." She whispered in my ear. I nodded dazed and didn't think twice about running in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

At least a hundred corpses were in my way. All I could see was flashes of flesh and blood as I sprinted my way through, occasionally picking up an arm or leg to stab the corpse in front of me. It wasn't as easy as it sounded; these corpses still looked like our staff and crew…well without the cuts, blood, and missing body parts, it was like stabbing our friends…and that was just sick.

I saw an opening at the other side of the room and quickly dodged five open arms and made a run for it. I couldn't see Jeremy or Hayley anywhere in the mess, praying they made it I made a run for the bus. Except a bony hand pulled me back. He looked a lot like Leo.

"Let me go!" I yelled but all I got out from him was a moan.

"Die!" I screeched pulling off one of his fingers and stabbing him in the eye. His eye popped out easily and long red veins oozed out squirting blood across the floor. That stunned him momentarily. I took the chance and shoved him back into the mush. I never liked him anyways. When I was sure none were following me, I made a run for the bus.

"No more, please no more!" I prayed swinging the bus door open. Thank god no more dead people were in here.

"Hello?" I called taking out my cell phone and set a timer. Twenty minutes. No answer, I guess I was the only one who made it, well I hope for now. If I wasn't in this situation and weird aliens weren't taking over the world, I'd probably shove my pace in Jeremy's face, but giving the situation, that wasn't an option.

"Die mother fucker!" I heard a voice roar followed by a loud bang.

"You made it?" Jeremy sighed running into the lounge sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yup first one, been here for six minutes exact." I replied looking at my phone's timer smiling proudly.

"We got ten minutes to pack." He murmured tossing me a duffel bag, either ignoring or not recognizing the pride in my voice.

"I'll get the food and a GPS system you get clothes." He said running into the kitchen. I nodded even though he couldn't see me and poured clothes into the bag.

"Wait, aren't we taking this bus?" I asked. It would be much easier!

"Don't be stupid, the smaller the car, the easier it will be to get away." He laughed sourly dumping canned food into a bag.

"Ok, but don't we need like weapons?" I asked zipping up the bag.

"One step ahead of you, that's why I took so long," He laughed showing me a second bag armed with guns and knives. Some much for being first. 

"You didn't actually think you beat me?" he laughed. "But i didn't think you'd be second, you were a shoe-in for last…seeing if you'd even make it." He chuckled raising a third bag of guns.

"I don't want to know." I shook my head.

"Also got these," he smiled showing me a set of Rob's car keys. "Rammed the bastard."

"Oh." I replied awkwardly, he was very into this.

"Ok I'm a go get the car, I locked the gate so it'll be at least five before they brake through. Be ready to jump in and take these." He tossed me the bags of food.

"Alright but how about, Hayley?" I gulped finally having the nerve to bring hr name up. My lips tingled at the memory.

"If she's not back we'll have to go."

"But we can't just'..."

"We have no choice! You heard her!"

"We can go back!"

"And get ourselves killed! All the fans were either killed or infected, there's at least five times the population now! We made the mistake of letting everyone go; it's too late now. Hurry up Taylor, Hayley would of wanted us to go."

"Ok." I agreed sadly and he sprinted out to get the car. Hurry Hayley, I thought repeatedly just wishing she would walk through the door, but she was nowhere to be seen. I heard a loud honk and burst through the door into the passenger's seat.

"Dump the bags into the back!" Jeremy screamed speeding on the gas pedal.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out!" I shouted over the shriek of the wheels churning on the asphalt as he made a sharp turn to the left.

"We're gonna go around and run the fence."

"Are you insane! We'll never make it!" I shouted over the moans of the bodies. There was at least a thousand of them climbing and surrounding the fence.

"We'll just have to see!" he laughed pulling back the stick shift.

"Jeremy!" I growled at his stupidity. "Even if we make it, how are we supposed to get through all of them!" I cried rolling up the windows.

"That's where these come in." he grinned tossing me the weapon bag.

"I'm supposed to shoot?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Roll down your window when I tell you too!" he warned speeding up the car.

"Im'a be sick." I groaned pulling out a long riffle.

"Ready?" he laughed setting his foot on the accelerator. It all happened in slow motion; the fence broke off with a loud crash, smashing against the windshield of the car. Miraculously it didn't break and we were able to advance knocking hundreds of bodies with it, I saw arms fly and torsos flew on our bumper. There was a crunching sound followed by Jer's laugh and my cries of fear. The front glass was showered in blood and tiny bits of flesh, Jeremy had to turn on the wind shield but that just smeared their gooey slime everywhere.

"NOW!" He shouted and I lowered my window and began to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zac's P.O.V

"There isn't anyone!" I yelled at Josh. We were making our way into our bus when a swarm of monster looking people ran after us. We ran down the street and hitched a car but crashed into another. We were trapped by a file of crashed cars and climbing was just out of question. I didn't know where the mob of monster went; they probably sidetracked somewhere else.

"We're doomed." He sighed sitting on the floor.

"Maybe someone will see us." I said hopefully.

"The whole town seems to be infested." He murmured.

"I just hope mom, dad, Izzy…"

"Jenna!? Oh God where was she?" Josh cried.

"I saw her fighting with Ryan, he was fighting for his life. She was…one of them, I'm sorry." I sighed. He nodded absentmindedly and spaced out. Poor guy.

If the monsters didn't get us soon, we'd probably starve to death. OH MY GOSH! NO FOOD! No! Oh please save us!

"What the hell is that?" Josh asked perking up. I didn't hear it at first until a few seconds later I heard a soft zooming sound. A few seconds later it became very loud.

"Humans!" I cheered loudly.

"Stand back!" Josh shouted and just in time too. They were going so fast they crashed into the pile of cars and on impact a pathway was made.

"Hallelujah!" I shouted and ran towards the car.

"Stay back!" someone shouted pointing a gun at me through a dinted window. I retrieved immediately, feeling my stomach start to church.

"I'm not a monster!" I cried holding up my arms proving I was still in tact; I even waved them to show they were still attached too.

"Zac?!" Someone gasped and out stepped Taylor.

"Taylor! Oh thank God!" I sighed in relief about to give him a hug when Jeremy pushed Taylor back and pointed the gun at me.

"How do we know you're not infected?" he growled pushing me back.

"I…I don't!" I sobbed "Just don't leave me here! I'll get hungry! I NEED FOOD!" They shared a glance, but my eyes stayed on the gun pointed at me. What If they said no? Oh God…Oh God…Lord Jesus, how was I gonna eat!

"Get in." Jeremy laughed lowering his gun.

"Thank you!" I cried and ran in the back seat.

"Get in Farro!" Jeremy yelled at my brother noticing the uprising of monsters about a hundred feet away.

"Never! I'd rather die here." He mumbled turning away.

"Stop fucking around! We don't have time!" Jeremy roared.

"Then go!" Josh yelled back.

"Josh don't be stupid! Get in!" I cried over Jeremy's threats.

"No! I'm not getting in Zac!" he yelled.

"Jeremy they're coming!" Taylor yelled. They were no more than ten feet away.

"Fuck you then!" Jeremy growled and got in.

"Wait! Don't leave him here!" I shouted getting up from the backseat.

"Then tell him to hurry his ass up, I'm giving him ten seconds."

"Josh get in!"

"10!"

"No Zac! I hate them!"

"8!"

"Do it for Jenna Josh! She would have wanted you to live!"

"5!"

"Jenna is dead!"

"3!" He pushed back his review mirror.

"Please Josh! I need you!"

"2!" he yelled setting the gear in drive ad readying his foot on the petal.

"Hurry!" I shouted. He sighed and ran into the back with me.

"One." Jeremy chuckled and sped off, just in time too.

Jeremy's P.O.V

"Give them these." I told Taylor and tossed him two pistols.

"Use these when we get down." he tossed them each one.

"Down where?" Zac asked.

"Mall."

"We're being attacked by monsters and you want to go shopping? Maybe you all are arrogant like Hayley." Josh scoffed.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HAYLEY!" I roared breaking the car suddenly, causing everyone to lean far forward. I felt a small triumph at the feel of Josh crashing his head on the back of my seat.

"Wait, where is Hayley?" Zac asked quietly.

"We don't know." Taylor whispered sadly turning his head to the side. I inhaled a sharp breath before I beat the bastard.

"Get out, we're here." I mumbled tossing each one a bag.

* * *

><p>Excuse the lateness of this chapter, let alone the terrible format, grammar, and content of the chapter. This story was written when i was 12, therefore it is not up to par. I hope its somewhat...enjoyable! Please review or favorite to show me i have some readers left...if not I will have to discontinue the updates. I hope to update sooner from now on, but then again I've said that time and time again.<p>

Check out my other stuff! Thanks.

Copyright S.T


End file.
